Un día ayer
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Solo necesitamos de un beso para acabar con todo el universo


_**Hola a todos, les traigo esta nueva historia.. espero les guste tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

* * *

_**Es moderadamente impopular, lo que hace un romance entre nosotros más probable**_

_El chico de los ojos tristes._

Fue lo primero que pensé al momento de verlo entrar al Gran Comedor ese día de Octubre. A pesar de conocerlo desde hace tiempo, nunca lo había visto tan mal como ese día. Estaba delgado, sus facciones eran deplorables y sus ojos reflejaban esa tristeza que a decir verdad.. me dolía...

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de verlo, había algo que me atraía de el. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, sus labios los remojaba con saliva a cada minuto y su mirada estaba clavada en la comida que seguía intacta. Dio un largo suspiro y alzo la vista, arqueo una ceja y sin darnos cuenta, nos estábamos mirando. No supe como reaccionar, me quede inmóvil, y sentí solo como mis mejillas se calentaban. No se cuanto tiempo duramos así, solo sentí la mano de Harry que me movía ligeramente.

Le sonreí torpemente a mi amigo el cual estaba algo preocupado por mi repentina distracción, fijo sus ojos verdes en aquel rubio que tenia una mirada perdida y sin decirme nada suspiro...

Me quede callada por unos instantes, me sentía perdida y desubicada, como si estuviera en otra galaxia... Pude notar como aquel cabello platinado se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta. Al parecer tenia prisa de irse de ese lugar...

Tal vez lo entendía... a pesar de estar rodeado de personas... se sentía solo.

Sin dar explicaciones me levante de la mesa y camine hacia la misma dirección. Solo note como Harry negaba levemente con la cabeza y alzaba los hombros desaprobando lo que estaba haciendo.

No le di importancia, recorrí los pasillos desérticos hasta encontrar a aquel ser despiadado que creía que era, ese ser sin corazón y sin sentimientos.

O al menos eso pensaba de Draco Malfoy.

Mi cabello se despeinaba con cada paso rápido que daba, no sabia porque quería encontrarlo, ni siquiera sabia porque lo estaba siguiendo. Me sentí estúpida por un instante -_Que diablos haces Hermione Granger- _Una voz en mi cabeza me regaño. Ni siquiera mi subconsciente aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Quite todo pensamiento negativo que me invadía y seguí caminando. Mis pies me condujeron hasta las afueras del castillo. Solo sentí como el viento golpeaba repentinamente mi rostro, haciendo volar unos cuantos rulos que escapaban de mi chongo mal amarrado. Me tape con aquel suéter color negro que me quedaba unas tallas mas grande, y me puse a caminar sin dirección.

La realidad era que no sabia que hacia ahí en el patio, a las 4 de la tarde de un miércoles agitado. Me quede parada sin dirección alguna, mirando en todas direcciones hasta ubicar a aquellos ojos tristes.

Una bella melodía se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos, agudice el oído y me deje llevar por aquella melosa melodía proveniente de una guitarra.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ¿Porque? eso ni yo lo sabia. Me acerque hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, unos pasos mas adelante; y pude notar a una persona sentada en el pasto, con una bella guitarra de madera.

Me quede sorprendida al notar quien era.

¿Que hace él con una guitarra?

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me acerque a el. Con mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

_-Niña solo por ti lloro, tengo lagrimas de oro, quiero que te lleves todo, robame soy tu tesoro...- _

Me quede sin poder respirar por unos instantes. Su voz era rasposa y algo rota... triste.

-¿Malfoy?- Susurre su nombre en un hilo de voz, éste volteo a verme con cierta sorpresa en sus grandes ojos grises. Sonrió de lado y no dijo nada, solo siguió tocando. Sin saber que hacer, me senté a su lado, solo mirando como sus delgados dedos tocaban con suavidad aquellas finas cuerdas.

-No sabia que tocabas- Le mencione interrumpiendo aquel armonioso momento. Dejo la guitarra a un lado y mirándome fijamente se quedo callado.

-Es un buen instrumento.. aunque inventado por muggles.. me relaja..- Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro, su mano acaricio aquel cuerpo de madera, mientras su piel se erizaba con cada rose.

Me pareció linda aquella escena, era como ver a un león someterse ante un conejo. Suspiro con fuerza y volvió a agarrar la guitarra.

_-Y descansar… Y despertar mucho mejor un día mas, Un día mas q hice ayer, hoy parece ser, Un día para describirte, Sigues ahí, no hay nada mas que decirte…_

Preciosa, preciosa, preciosa, preciosa-

Sus ojos grises me miraban cada que decía _preciosa. _No quise hacerme ilusiones, no quería emocionarme, pero no podía dejar de pensar, que aquellas canciones eran para mi...

Pasaron las horas, pude notar como el día se iba oscureciendo conforme transcurrían las canciones, cansado de cantar, había dejado la guitarra a un lado, se acostó en el fresco pasto y cerro los ojos, sintiendo el viento recorrer su cabello. No supe el porque, pero me acosté a un lado de el. Por extraño que pareciera, me sentía tan relajada a su lado..

Y sin saber como ni cuando, su mano tímidamente cogió la mía.. y nuestros dedos en una silenciosa danza se entrelazaron.

Y sentí como si pudiera conquistar mundos, galaxias y universos.

Y nos acercamos, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna, sus labios fríos y temblorosos se incrustaron en los míos, y nos fusionamos en un beso lento y torpe. Pero que sabíamos que necesitábamos, convirtiéndose en algo posesivo y desenfrenado... deseado.

Una, tal vez dos horas transcurrieron, sus brazos habían rodeado mi cintura, paseándose por mi espalda y perdiéndose en mi cabello rebelde, el cual se había deshecho del chongo. Nos separamos un poco, empezaba a hacer frió y estábamos completamente a oscuras.

A pesar de solo estar iluminados por la luna y las estrellas, pude notar cierto rubor de su parte. -Vamos al castillo- Me dijo en voz baja, mientras se paraba y me daba la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Asentí sin ningún problema, tomo su guitarra y mirándome por escasos segundos, me agarro de la mano.

Caminamos despacio hacia el castillo, riendo y hablando. Sintiendo cada vez mas como su mano apretaba fuerte la mía. Dándome a entender que esto apenas empezaba. Le correspondí el apretón, asegurandole que estaría con el sin importar nada.

Antes de entrar, paramos para darnos un pequeño beso. Nos miramos a los ojos, y sonreímos al mismo tiempo...

Nos adentramos en el castillo, y caminamos hacia el mismo lado.. porque yo caminaría a su lado el tiempo que sea necesario, porque sabia que a su lado podía con todo.. porque solo necesitamos de un beso para acabar con todo el universo

* * *

**_Dedicado para mi chico, el de los ojos tristes... _**

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con todo mi corazón.. por si tienen duda de las canciones, la primera se llama Niña Roja-Adanowsky, la segunda es Un día ayer-Gepe.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
